Mudblood and Proud
by i.am.the.awsmness
Summary: okay so i know theres lots of these but i just had to do one! set during the marauder era. dont own anything except my Oc etc. etc.i hope you enjoy! there will be some JP/LE in later chapters and maybe some SB/OC or RL/OC rated T for minor or major swearing in later chapters XD
1. Chapter 1

_**MUDBLOOD AND PROUD**_

_Okay… I know I haven't finished any of my other stories yet but I couldn't get this off my mind! So VOILA! I hope you enjoy!This is set during the marauder times and might have a few of the original characters (Sirius, lily, james, lupin etc) POV but will mainly consist of my OC's POV._

_And finally;_

_Don't like, don't read._

_Think its crap; I need flames for marshmallows anyway._

_Have any problemos? The wall is feeling considerably lonely today._

_All spellchecking is done by me as my computer's spellcheck is stuffing up -_-_

_I'll check for spelling mistakes before and after I upload though. If, awesome readers, you recognise anything from other and/or your own HP stories, either;_

_A/ be happy that someone liked your story so much it stuck in their mind and they just HAD to put it in their meagre, rubbish story (e.g.; mine being the rubbish one)_

_Or B/ talk to someone who cares :P_

_DISCLAIMER: __harry potter, any of the characters except my OC, a wand…._

_Claimer: __OC, the owl (I love my owl :3) _

_CIAO_

Chapter 1

Mudblood. Such a filthy name. Me? I couldn't care less. It's an insult. Big deal. I've heard worse. In my opinion, it's probably better than being a pureblood, not that I have anything against purebloods…. But that's just my ramblings. I'm a Mudblood and proud. And this? Well... this is my story of being a normal Mudblood at Hogwarts. Or so I hoped.

"Hannah! There's a letter here for you," Mother Annette yelled up the wide, rickety staircase. Loud murmurings of '_she's_ getting a letter!' and 'oh em gee who would send a letter to _her_!'. From the top of the 4-storey, crooked building orphanage came the sound of light footsteps against wood. Faces withdrew from halls and doorways as a small and skinny amber-haired girl in ratty, too-big clothes silently made her way downstairs. That was me. I didn't care much. Mother Annette had given me some writing books and I was currently having fun writing up new prank ideas, so I was happy. I walked down the stairs, thinking about a new idea that had recently popped into my head.

"Hannah? Hannah! Get your head out the clouds girl!" Mother Annette said crossly, shoving the rather large letter into my hands.

"Thank-you," I said quietly. She just huffed and stalked off but I caught the sly grin that quickly slid across her face.

Grinning; I looked down at the letter.

_**Miss H. S. Andre**_

_**Dorm 118**_

_**Fourth floor**_

_**St Anne's home for neglected**_

_**Children**_

I frowned. How did they know my room number? I wandered down to the kitchens where the cooks were busy preparing the morning meal. Strolling in, I sat down on a stool in the corner that was put there especially for me. I spend a lot of time in the kitchens. I like to eat.

"Hey Red," a voice greeted me. It was Sam, one of the junior cooks, "watcha got there."

"A letter," I replied, holding it up for him to see. He dropped the knife he was holding with a clang.  
"No WAY!" he said, breaking into a beaming smile, "you got accepted?" I looked at him, confused.

"You got accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he yelled excitedly, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the dining room.

I looked down and saw the name on the emerald green seal.

"How do you know what it is?" I asked suspiciously.

"I used to go there," he said matter-of-factly, pulling up a chair next to me. "Remember those things I used to tell you? About spells, and potions, witches and wizards, boggarts and dragons?" I nodded.

"Well they are all true," he grinned sheepishly.

"Wait does that mean you're a wizard?" I asked, starting to grin. He nodded.

"Cool!" I yelled, leaping up from the chair and literally bouncing around.

Sam laughed but I stopped and frowned, "wait… does that mean…"

"That you're a witch?" he finished. I nodded. Sam nodded in reply, "Yep and I bet you anything that you'd make a bloody brilliant one too!" I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"So where will I get my stuff?" I wondered.

"Diagon Alley of course!" he responded. "We can go today if you wish."

I nodded eagerly before replying, "We also kinda have to gone today considering that tomorrow is the 30th of September."

"Is it?" he said, mildly surprised, "and you would know because…"

I rolled my eyes. time to use my new found comebacks!

"1. I'm a witch. 2. It's my birthday dimwit!"

"Of course. How could I have forgotten?" he said sarcastically. "Come on, let's go. I'll go tell Mother Annette that your train leaves tomorrow for your new school and that I'm taking you out to get your things," he grinned. I laughed and ran upstairs to change into something less baggy. As I was rummaging through my wardrobe which was full of drab grey clothes and rejects that just weren't me, there was a knock at the door. I whirled around to see Isobell, Alpha Female of St Anne's. I also saw that my letter, containing valuable information, was on my bed. Lunging forward, I managed to grab it and was just about to back away when she pulled a brown paper bag from behind her back. I stopped and stared.

"I heard you got accepted into a school?" her voice sounded different when she wasn't sneering at me.

I nodded slowly, blinking in confusion. She crossed the space between us and handed me the bag.

"I thought you might need some clothes that fit," she said softly. Opening the bag, I saw a light blue tank top and a pair of dark blue faded jeans along with a soft grey cardigan and a pair of black and white low cut converse. Looking up, I saw Isobell smile.

"They're mine but I don't fit them anym-" her words were cut off as I flung my arms around her and hugged her. Me and Isobell were never enemies, it was more like mutual respect. She knew that if she did anything to harm me other than using words, I'd prank her.

"Thanks," I said, letting go. She smiled brightly.

"I'll see you round Hannah," she said, raising a hand in fair well before waltzing out of the room.

Upending the bag, I saw that there was also a white belt and a small, empty leather pouch. I glanced curiously at the pouch as I quickly slipped the clothes on. before going to my dresser and pulling out the middle draw. Glancing at the doorway to see if anyone was watching, I lifted the bottom up. Inside, there was a paper clip, a nailfile, a large amount of blutack, a Swiss army knife and a silver charm bracelet with a silver wolf which looked like it was running and an owl with its wings out stretched. Slipping the bracelet on, I piled everything else into the pouch and hung it around my neck as I grabbed my denim rucksack with its patchwork patterns and filled it with the books. As I ran to the door, I grabbed the cardigan and bolted down the stairs.

"See ya Mother Annette!" I called out as I met Sam at the front door.

"Where did the clothes come from?" he asked.

I pushed him out the door, "oh Isobell came through at the last minute."

"Well then," he said, linking his arm into mine. "Off to Diagon Alley!"

I laughed and followed him out to the road. Sam stopped me and shot a sly grin at me before flinging out his right hand…

_(A/N yay! That chapter is finally over! I hope it wasn't too short :(And many more to come! First person to guess what they are going on gets a chocolate frog! I'll need at least one person guessing for me to post the next chapter….)_


	2. Chapter 2

MUDBLOD AND PROUD

_Okay I know I said I wouldn't upload until someone guessed what they were on etc. etc. but I couldn't help it! I hope everything is spelt correctly etc. etc. and that everything is to your liking XD _

_DISCLAIMER: __harry potter, any of the characters except my OC, a wand…._

_Claimer: __OC, the owl (I love my owl :3) _

_ENJOY! (Any problems review etc.)_

_CIAO_

CHAPTER 2– DIAGON ALLEY.

We were rushing along in a triple decker bus with an eccentric driver and a talking skull. Sam called it the Knight Bus, extremely useful but can be highly sickening. I didn't mind it actually. But then again, Sam called me weird on a daily basis. On the way to London, Sam started talking about the ups and downs of the wizarding world with occasional input of the driver or the skull. With the speed of the Knight Bus, we managed to reach London only half an hour later than when we got on. We got off outside a mangy little pub with Sam holding his stomach, looking green. Once he had recovered we went inside and crossed straight to the little courtyard with a brick wall. Sam pulled out a black stick, that I assume was his wand and tapped several bricks on the wall. Sam grinned at me wickedly before pushing me through the opening.

"Where are we?" I asked him in wonder.

"Ladies and gentlespoons," he said dramatically, throwing his arm wide for effect, "I give you… Diagon Alley!"

All I could do was stare.

"Wow!" I breathed.

"That was my first reaction as well," Sam laughed.

I grinned, "So… where to first.

"Well we've got to go to Gringotts before anything else. That's were all the money is," Sam said, pointing at a large marble building at the end of the street.

Soon, we were hurtling along a track in a tiny cart with a goblin. The goblin had said that my vault number was 313 and that my family had left some money for me.

"But I thought I was muggle born?" I questioned Sam.

"You are… this is really confusing," he replied.

Before we could say anymore, the cart screeched to a stop in front of a sealed doorway with 'Vault 313' written in slanted writing.

We stood back as the goblin inserted a key to reveal a small mound of large gold coins along with some small silver ones and even smaller bronze ones.

"It's quite simple really," Sam explained when I asked about the money, "there's 29 Knuts, that's the bronze ones, to a Sickle which are the silver ones and 17 sickles to a Galleon, that's the gold ones."

"'Scuse me," I asked the goblin, "What did you mean before?" the goblin eyed me for a second.

"Your parents were muggles, but your grandfather came from a long line of purebloods and your grandmother came from a long line of blood traitors. Therefore you effectively have mud in our blood. You are a very unique witch , Miss Andre," he finally replied. I stared at him, narrowing my eyes at the 'mud in your blood' comment.

We strolled down the steps into the bright sunshine.

"Right then, well I suggest we get your books first then your robes and wand," Sam said brightly, walking straight to a shop with a sign swaying gently in the breeze. The sign read: Flourish and Blotts.

A bell tinkled as we left the Apothecary where I bought ingredients for potions. As we walked past Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie, I stopped causing Sam to walk full on into me.

"Sam," I said, "Could I get an owl?"

His head appeared from behind his hands which had been holding his head where he had walked into me.

He bent down to pick up the brown packages that contained the books.

"Yeah sure," he said, "Come on. I got my first owl from here." I grinned and walked in, closely followed by Sam but not too close in case I decided to stop dead again.

Soft hoots, screeches, purrs, squeaks and croaks filled my ears as I took in the sight. Millions of cages, tanks and baskets filled the room. What caught my eye however, was a large barn owl with a heart shaped, pure white face with soft dappling of browns, goldens, whites, reds, blacks and greys in its feathers. Its eyes were a soft golden with a thin ring of black surrounding the outside of the golden.

The lady behind the counter noticed me staring at the owl.

"You like this bird lassie?" she asked kindly. I nodded in reply. She walked to the cage and lifted it off the hook, keeping her fingers well out of the birds reach as it tried to snap at her fingers. The lady placed the cage on the counter and reached down to grab a small bottle labelled 'essence of dittany.' She then reached over and carefully lifted the latch. The owl burst out and attempted to attack the lady. I reached out and placed a hand on the owl's feathers and to my surprise and the lady's, the bird instantly stilled. It turned around and regarded me curiously before climbing onto my arm and tucking its head under its wing.

"You know," the lady said, eyeing both me and the owl, "you're the only one whose managed to calm her down." She suddenly smiled.

"I'll tell you what. You can have her for 5 galleons." I grinned and handed over the money.

Sam had at some point left the shop and was waiting for me outside.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed, "That is one beautiful bird! How much did you pay?"

I smiled, "5 galleons and I've decided to name her Ty."

"You paid…wait what? 5 GALLEONS! For a barn owl?And a female at that!" Sam stared at me like I was crazy.

"Yup the lady seemed pretty keen to get her out of there," I smirked at him.

Sam rolled his eyes, "anyway, all that's left is your robes and we can get that at Madam Malkins."

"Wait a minute Sam," I interrupted, "what about my wand." I caught his smirk and with difficulty due to the large packages in my hands, punched him hard in the arm. I grinned triumphantly at him as he let out a yelp, causing the two black haired boys near us to turn around.

"You little devil," he said. I grinned sweetly.

"Next time diddums, you might want to move faster or I'll set my owl on you." I heard muffled laughter from behind us and knew it was those boys. He rolled his eyes as we stopped in front of another shop. I sighed as I entered and began to listen to yet another witch telling me that from the look of me she could tell I was trouble etc. etc. (which I was) and that she thought I must have a mix of something in me because my blood certainly wasn't pure. Let's just say I was glad to get out of there.

"Sam… why are they all saying that?" I asked him quietly. So far, only the lady at Eeylops had been nice to me. He looked down at me in concern, "I don't know Red. But don't let it get to you. I know you're a good girl who enjoys a prank and you just ignore all the rubbish people come up with. Just wait til you get to Hogwarts, people will probably start calling you Mudblood." As he said this we eventually stopped in front of another shop. This one had 'OLLIVANDERS' written along the top.

"Hey listen Red," Sam began, "I'll take everything back to the Leaky Cauldron and get us a room to stay the night while you get your wand." I nodded and dumped all the packages on him but carefully placed Ty's cage on top.

"Toodles," I said and turned to the door which had just opened to reveal a girl who looked around my age with dark red hair. She was clutching a long box and returned my smile as I walked in.

Inside, there was a young boy around my age with what I assume was his mother. They were deep in argument and I couldn't help my curious nature and begun to eavesdrop.

"Remus John Lupin!" I heard the lady hiss, "Don't you start again!"

"But mum!" I heard the boy say softly, "I'm not even gonna get in to Hogwarts so whats the point? They won't take me because of what I am." That's when I decided to interfere.

"Excuse me?" I said quietly. Both turned to look at me. I turned to the lady first and smiled slightly, "If you'll excuse me ma'am but I couldn't help but over hear the last part of your conversation and if I may, could I say something?" I said, beginning my modest act which included ducking my head in "shame".

"Oh umm of course I guess," I heard her stutter in surprise. Looking through my lashes, I caught them sharing a confused look. I raised my head proudly.

"Whatever you are," I said to the surprised boy, "it can't be worse than me. My blood status is confusing. I have been told by most of the shopkeepers that my blood is full to the brim of mud. They consider me either below them or something to be kept as far away as possible. I suspect I am to be hated at Hogwarts but that doesn't mean I won't go. I wish to show them that even though I may be different, I can do the same as purebloods or muggleborns. I wish to fit in and I suspect you would too. So, I expect to see you at Hogwarts cuz us weirdos gotta stick together," I finished with a small smile before ducking my head and pretending nothing had happened. I stood there to a shocked silence before I saw the boy take the wand and leave with his mother. Just as they passed I caught the whispered thank-you from his mother. I grinned and waved slightly. Now that's done, where's Mr. Ollivander?

Now that I noticed, the shop was dark and had a rather distinctive musty smell, with only a few dusty lamps lighting the gloom.

I spotted the small, frail-looking man within seconds. I assumed this to be Mr. Ollivander. The man shuffled forward, studying me carefully.

"Hmm," he muttered. I stood quite still as he produced a tape measure.

"Which be your wand arm Ms. Andre?" he inquired. I didn't even bother wondering why he knew my name.

"My right," I replied instead, raising said arm. The tape measure left his hands and proceeded to measure me.

"It does not happen often," I heard him mutter, "But it may be." I stayed quiet as I watched him wander the aisled, pulling out boxes, shaking his head and replacing them. From my position, I could see Mr Ollivander stop in front of a glass box. Inside were a few boxes. I still had not touched one wand.

"I wonder," I barely heard the statement that escaped his lips. Mr Ollivander pulled out his wand and with a soft click, the glass box opened. Ollivander reached in and pulled out a mahogany box. He opened it and checked the wand before glancing at me. He slowly walked towards me and held the box out to me. The wand had, what looked like, miniature flames spiralling around the handle with small dark bumps that glowed softly. I think it might have been resin, you know, tree blood.

I reached out and gingerly picked it up. At first nothing happened, then a sound went off like a gunshot, red and gold streamers burst from the top and my whole hand and the wand were bathed in fire and warmth. Although it engulfed both my hand and wand, it didn't seem to touch either. Slowly the fire died but the warmth was still there. I looked at Ollivander for conformation.

"Well," he said at last, "the wand has chosen its owner."

I grinned, "What type is it?"

"This wand is unique, as is all wands but this one is…_unique_," he said.

"Um sir," I asked, "What's the difference between the wands in the box and the rest?"

Ollivander looked at me before replying.

"The ones in the box contain a certain kind of magic no one has ever seen before. In all my years as a wand maker, only one other chose a wizard. This wizard just so happened to be one of your ancestors." Okay I was getting seriously confused about my linage.

"You still didn't answer my first question." I said rather rudely. I blinked in surprise.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Willow, with the handle as pear. Unusually unyielding for a willow with Phoenix as the core. It was in that box because of the way it was made," Ollivander murmured.

"Made?" I asked.

"Yes made," he repeated. "Your wand was made of fire."

_(A/N okay so that's chapter two and I'm writing chapter 3. Just so you know, I write them in my book during school and spare time before typing them out so it might take a while to upload. I hope you like what I've done so far and how I've made little (well, little-ish) intro's on some characters :) I am writing furiously with chapter 3 well on its way. Every chapter will stop at a certain point (I hope not too many cliff-hangers) and the next chapter will either continue straight on or be later on, e.g. Diagon alley in one chapter, Hogwarts express in the next etc. etc. Toodles! Btw… press the little button below :P)_


	3. Chapter 3 it all started with a prank

Mudblood and proud chap 3 – it all starts with a prank…

_Hey… ok I know I haven't posted anything up in a while… been a tad busy… anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review! I enjoy flames and stuff… ish…_

_DISCLAIMER (I am so sick of these-_-): harry potter, brooms, marauders, butter beers_

_CLAIMER: a wand, my OC_

CHAPTER 3- it all starts with a prank…

"Filthy Mudblood!" the jeers follow me out of yet another compartment. I sigh as I see that I am nearing the end of the train. Some of the compartments were full or had people in higher year levels than me. And then there were the ones that had people my age but they didn't want me there. Oh well.

I ended up with only two compartments left. Suddenly, the door to the closest one burst open as a greasy haired boy and the girl I saw in Diagon Alley stormed out.  
"See ya Snivellus!" somebody jeered. I hid my smirk as they stormed to the end one and instead put on my poker face as the boy glared at me. I turned and walked to the door of the compartment. Inside were the two boys I had seen outside of Eeylops. They were still laughing about something. I clapped slowly and sarcastically, the laughter died instantly as they stared at me curiously. I grinned slightly.

"Nice one but it would have gone better with one of these," I said, holding up a small square-shaped foil package _**(a/n disgusting minded people get the hell out of here!)**_. the boy closest to me stood up and took a mock bow.  
"Why thank you small red haired devil," he said, imitating the aloft stance of someone who regards themselves of higher status, "but what is that?"

"Oh this?" I said, holding up the package, "this is a muggle fart bomb. Effective and can be lethal. They can be set and timed and really useful." Now I had their attention. I took out my wand and tapped the opposite wall, hoping my idea would work. I didn't know the spell but it seemed that my wand knew what I needed. In the next second, a small portion of the wall turned into a one-way mirror, showing the boy and girl form before. I heard both boys come and stand next to me, their excitement rolling of in waves. I grinned wickedly and slowly pushed the bomb through the wall. It fell with a soft thud next to the boy. Neither noticed it. I had set it so the smell wouldn't stick to either person, just waft around the room. Still effective though. I counted down in my head.

"One," I said aloud. There was a soft pop and suddenly both of them were coughing and holding their nose against the foul invisible stench. We started laughing as they stumbled out of the compartment.

"That was wicked," the boy with the glasses grinned, "where did you get them?" he paused and I realised I hadn't introduced myself yet.

"Oh I'm Hannah and I got them of a friend of mine, who also taught me how to make them. Sam liked using them on muggles that annoyed him," I replied. They stared at me.

"Well then Hannah," the boy on the left stated, "I don't think I want to get on your bad side." I grinned wickedly.

"If I knew your names, it'll be easier for me to keep from pranking you into next year," I said. They grinned.

"Well I'm Sirius. Sirius Black and that idiot over there is James Potter," the boy with no glasses said.

"Hey!" James yelled at his friend.

I frowned slightly, "So, I guess we have a Sirius situation here then?" I asked innocently. This time it was James that roared with laughter as Sirius stared at me. I turned at the sound of frantic tapping on the window.  
"Ty! I was wondering where you were," I said, anxiously checking for any wounds. Ty huffed (can owls huff?) and pierced the boys with a level glare.  
"Your owls freaky," Sirius commented. I looked at them carefully. They looked like they… no… I want going to think that. Ty suddenly made a movement as if to claw their eyes out but I stuck out my hand and lightly cuffed her over the head.  
"Leave it Ty. We're going now," I said, gathering my trunk and heading for the door.

"Wait what?" Sirius said just as James said, "Where are you going?"

I looked at them, "Out,"

"Why?"

I had no answer for that. Sirius got up and shoved my truck into the luggage rack above his head, "You're staying whether you like it or not," he said firmly. I sat down.

"Why were you leaving anyways?" James asked.

I took a deep breath, "cuz I thought you guys didn't want me here," I muttered, not looking at them.

"Why?"

"Cuz nobody else wants me around."

"Why."

"Blood Status. Are you going to continue saying why?"

"…Why?"

"Sirius shut up. Whats wrong with you?" James asked.

"I'm a Mudblood."

They were silent. Well silent ish. James was glaring at me. I unconsciously rubbed my arm where I had been hexed earlier. Sirius spotted that and before I could move leapt up and grabbed my sleeve, pushing it up to my shoulder. Ty screeched and leapt at him. I grabbed her and moved closer to the door. They were now gaping in shock.

"Who…?" I pulled down the sleeve and shifted on my feet.

"Nobody," I said sullenly.

"Hannah," James warned.

My temper flared, "I said nobody! It was an accident!"

"That's no accident!" James yelled.

We had a glaring contest before Sirius interfered.

"Right settle down now," he said firmly pushing us both back into our seats. And there I was thinking that James was the peacekeeper. I crossed my arms as Ty hopped onto my knee and began preening.

"Anyway what house do you think you'll be in?" Sirius asked, trying to break the tension. I shrugged.

"Gryff-" James started.

"dor," Sirius finished for him, "Yeah we know that James." They rolled their eyes as a voice came from outside.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the lady asked. Sirius and James jumped up and just about bought everything there was. I grinned shakily at them before looking at Ty. She stared back at me and climbed up to my shoulder. James and Sirius turned around, arms full and plonked all the lollies on the seat.

"Didn't you get anything?" James asked, mouth full and had obviously forgotten our earlier dispute.

I shook my head, "aint got no money left."

"Here," I caught the box that Sirius threw at me.  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans?" I asked questioningly.

"And they mean every flavour," James said around a mouth full of snakes.

"Hmm," I opened it up and poured a couple onto my palm.

"Candyfloss," a voice whispered in my mind. I grinned slightly and looked at Ty. Ty had managed to find a way to create a mind link between us, effectively communicating with me. I popped the candyfloss one into my mouth and looked at the other one. It was a shade lighter than the candyflodd one but I could tell the difference.

"Worms," Ty voice resounded through my head.

"Hey James," I said.

"Mmf?" came his response.

"Candyfloss?" I held out the worm flavoured bean. James swallowed in a hurry and gladly took the bean. He popped it into his mouth as I casually pulled a small bag out of my trunk.

The sound of coughing caused me to turn around. I pasted a fake look of innocence on my face as I struggled not to laugh, "Whoops. I think I might have given you worms…" James glared at me as I started to laugh.

It took a while before he finally spoke again.

"That… was disgusting!" he coughed. I laughed slightly.

"SO! Back to my earlier question…" Sirius said, "What house do ya think Hannah's gonna be in Jimmy my old mate?" James looked at me and turned back to Sirius.

"Well old boy I think she has the makings of a fine Gryffindor," he said in a pompous voice. Sirius started to nod but I burst out laughing again.

"What?" they chorused.

"Me? A Gryffindor?" I managed to get out between my laughter.

"Why not?" James asked.

I sat up and wiped my eyes, "Sam said that Gryffindor's are brave, strong and noble at heart. I'm not any of those things," I stated in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah but you know how to laugh and you obviously are prepared to stick up for yourself in a fight. I bet you anything that you are rebellious and those are some traits of Gryffindors," James and Sirius argued.

"Alright then," I said, "How much do you want to bet?"

"None. Heres the deal. If you win, you will receive the highest ranking knowledge of wizardry pranks from Sirius and I." James was interrupted when Sirius gasped in mock horror.

"Not those secrets! Anything but those secrets!" he cried.

James continued, "And if I win, we, meaning me and Sirius, get the secret to making fart bombs." I shook his outstretched hand.

"How could you James!" Sirius fake sobbed, "those secrets have been in my mind for years!"

"Well she aint gonna win now is she," James smirked. I shook my head at them as Sirius's short attention span got the better of him as he and James cracked open a set of wizards chess as I set out to make some more bombs. Sam had sent me some supplies and I had a feeling I might need some.

I lifted my head a little while later, just having finished my 77th bomb. To find Sirius make the stupidest mistake you could in chess. And from James' triumphant expression, he had seen it too.

I quickly assed the board as James made his move. One more careless move from Sirius and he'd be checkmate. I looked back down to my bombs.

"Hey Sirius," I said, putting all but 2 bombs back into a bag.

"Hmm," came his frustrated reply.

"Move you rook to E4," I said absentmindedly, juggling the bombs up and down.

"Thanks" he muttered grudgingly as he moved the rook.

"No problem," I grinned and chucked the bombs into their faces and laughed at their horrified expressions as the bombs exploded.

_(so… that's.. chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Now corrected me if im wrong but doesn't Mooney come in during 3__rd__ year? Anyway. I might just skip to their third year as I just wanted to start the friendship then I wanted to… ah secrets….. no more from me… but I'm going to skip yr1 and yr2 cuz I have no ideas for that but I have sooooo many ideas for 3__rd__ year :/ gosh im anyone prefers that I do the next 2 yeears please tell me and I'll see what I can do…  
Anyways my fellow Potterheads! Until next time!)_


	4. Chapter 4 the intro of R J Lupin

MUDBLOOD AND PROUD

_Yep okay so the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. I have school…. (grrr) ok enjoy! And please R & R your thoughts!_

**The intro of R. J. Lupin.**

"POTTER! BLACK! ANDRE!"

"PRO!" "FESS!" "OR!"

Professor McGonagall sighed as we made our way over to her. We mock-saluted her as we came to stand in front of her. McGonagall folded her arms, not impressed.

"Why am I having complaints about fart bombs on the train again Miss Andre?" she asked, quite calmly actually. I looked at her in mock horror, "Fart bombs? In the corridor? Good gracious! Somebody get my bird!"

"This is serious Miss Andre. What have you done?" I heard Sirius snort under his breath and gave him a quick jab in the ribs.

"It wasn't me, Professor. It was Ty! Speaking of Ty… has anyone seen my bird?" Sirius and James suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"We'll ah, meet you in the hall," they said, rushing off.

"Right," I say turning around again to face the boy standing behind McGonagall, "I see you finally made it!" he smiled shyly and nodded.

McGonagall looked between us in surprise, "You know each other already?" I nodded.

"Yeah we met in Ollivander's," Remus said. I didn't elaborate.

"Right well that's sorted then. Miss Andre, Mr Lupin here is in Gryffindor. I'm trust that you, Potter and Black will show him around?"

"With pleasure Professor!" I laughed, linking my arm with Remus's, "Come along Mr. Lupin! We has adventure for youz!" I hang out with Sirius too much.

"Ello ello ello! Who's this then Devil child?" Sirius said… siriusly.

"This is Remus Lupin. Remus this is Sirius Black and James Potter," I said, introducing everyone. "I met Remus at Ollivander's."

"HANNAH!" a feminine voice called from the opposite end of the table. I look up in time to see a mass of red rush at me.

"Hello Lily," I say weakly. "Oh Lils this is Remus. Remus, Lily."

"Nice to meet you," Lily said in her Lily way.

"Oi Evans!" James said, "Where's my welcome?" Lily looked at him disdainfully while Sirius roared with laughter at James' sour expression.

"You don't get one. Anyway, I'll catch ya later hey Hannah?" I nodded and she was off. James sighs with a dreamy look on his face.

"Oi, lover boy! Cut it out, we have guests," I say, emphasizing on the word guest. James glared at me.

"I'm not in love with Lily," he huffed.

I grinned, "I never said you were." He paled and stuttered over his words before I started laughing.

"IM HUNGRY!" Sirius moaned from the other side of Remus.

I rolled my eyes, "you're always hungry Black," I teased, "besides, we have to wait until _after _the Sorting remember!"

"Oh yeah," I heard him mumble. Remus smiled slightly.

"So Remy. I'm going to call you Remy now cuz my brain is full of dust goblins," I say, tapping my temple, "You a nerd?"

Remus laughed, "Yes. You could call me a nerd but I'd much rather the term 'smarter than average'."

"Jimmy! Remus is hurting my brain!" Sirius cried, holding his head. James patted his arm soothingly and mock shook his head at Remus.

"That isn't hard now, isn't it Sirius," a soft voice came from behind me.

"Oh there you are Peter. Remus this is Peter Pettigrew. Peter this is Remus."

Remus nodded and I sat down as Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone! I trust you had a good holiday? Well, as a reminder to past students and a warning to the new, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and rules still apply for Zonko's products. And now, on with the sorting!"

I sigh and zone out during the sorting, not really paying attention. The smell of food hits my nose and I jolt awake, dinner!

"Finally," I hear Sirius mutter as the food appeared. I grab the nearest chicken leg and munch on it while piling my plate high with jacket potatoes, vegies, chicken and gravy. Yum.

I sigh as the last of the desserts disappear. The desserts were always the best, and they made me sleepy. Sirius grumbled next to me as Dumbledore stood up again. Sirius, being Sirius, now either wanted to sleep, eat more food, find someone to annoy, annoy someone, prank someone or go exploring. I'm thinking tis probably food this time. I look at Snape. That greasy bastard. He needs a wash.

I nudged Sirius and James, "I have a plan." They were both wide awake in seconds.

"Yes?" Sirius whispered eagerly.

"Snivellus, water balloons, staircase, after this."

"Done and done. I think I have the materials in my pocket." I didn't ask how. James always has weird stuff in his pocket.

"Righto then. Remy, wanna see some high class pranking?" I smile at him.

He nodded, grinning shyly. I clap my hands in delight and quickly hustled everyone out of the Great Hall. I nodded at Sirius and James who grinned ecstatically at me in return. I raise my hand slightly and the others nod at me. All of us had our own position on the staircases with Remus behind me.

"1, 2… 3!"

Looks like Snivelly finally got the shower he needs! We burst out laughing and ran up the stairs to the common room. I collapse next to the fire and laugh. I couldn't stop. Lily burst into the common room, face ablaze with fury. I stop laughing immediately.  
"Uh… hi Lily," I say nervously.

"Hi? Hi! Why, tell me why Hannah. Why is Severus soaking wet? Why are there remains of water balloons littering the ground? And WHY IS EVERYONE POINTING THEIR FINGERS AT YOU?!" she seethes.

I stare back at her, a look of surprise on my face as Remus glances cautiously between us. The whole common room has fallen silent at the sound of our argument. I remember something Snape said to me on the train. Fury rages through me.

"Okay then _Lily._ You want to know why _Severus_ is all wet? Because dear Lily, Snape insulted me. And not just me, my dead mother as well. He said and I quote, 'no wonder your mother didn't want you. You're just a filthy mudblood. Well Lily, in my opinion, Snape is the one filthy and therefore the disgusting Slytherin needed a wash." I was breathing hard by the end of it and my fists were clenched. Cue bad temper now much. Lily was staring at me again. In anger.

"Severus would never!" she roared. I growled at her and shook off the hands on my shoulders.

"Hannah! It's happening again!" Sirius's words finally got to me. I glare at Lily and stalk out of the common room. The Fat Lady looked at me sadly as I stormed off. The last thing I heard before the portrait swung shut was James.

"Nice one Evans."

_(A/N…. so yeah. It's just a little filler. And an intro for Moony. Does anyone else aside from me who writes the marauders' tale in Hogwarts find it hard to not write Moony til their 5th year? Or am I just weird again. Just in case of confusion, Hannah has anger management problems that will be elaborated on later. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	5. Chapter 5 cake and filth

M&P chap 5- cakes and filth.

_Woo. Another chapter.. yeah. Woo. Yeah ok just read it. R &R._

SIRIUS POV

"I'll go. Come on Remus, Hannah will explain," i say curtly, stalking out of the common room. Remus followed me, "What was that about?"  
"You know what a Mudblood is right?" he nodded, wincing slightly.  
"Hannah's got mud in her blood." Lupin stared at me, astonished. I rolled my eyes.  
"It's complicated. Anyway Hannah's in the kitchens."  
"But we just ate!"  
"That aint gonna stop her!"

Hannah was sitting by the fire, a cup of pumpkin juice in one hand and a cauldron cake in the other. There was a plate full of food next to her on the floor. House-elves were bustling about everywhere. When i looked closer at Hannah, i was shocked to see a sad expression on her face. I've never seen her sad before.  
"Master Black! Master Lupin! Miss André is over there. Is there anything Lonnie can get you?" a house-elf squeaked.  
"Ooh I'll have a cake please Lonnie!" the thought of food makes my mouth water.  
"Pig." i hear Hannah mutter.  
"Like you can talk!" i laugh back.  
"Er..." Remus said.  
Hannah turned around, "Sorry about that Remy. It's been a long day." Remus just nods.  
Hannah starts talking really fast again. So fast she started to smoke. So i shoved a cauldron came in her mouth. She gave me the thumbs up and continued munching.  
I turned to Remus, "Translation: something bad happened, Hannah aint gonna talk about it, she also aint gonna talk to Lily till Lily apologises so that might take a while and we're all a bunch of idiots. Care to be our friend?" he nods smiling.  
"Right. Remy, I'm sorry you had to see that, and Sirius... Where is Ty?"  
I gulp, "Erm... In the owlery?" she glared at me. I shove the cake in my mouth.  
"I don't know," i say, hastily swallowing the cake.  
"Pig."  
"You know you love me."  
"Egotistical pig," she corrects herself.  
"I see what you mean that you're all idiots," Remus comments dryly.  
We all laugh.

I sigh, "Come on, James will be worrying," i roll my eyes. Still chuckling, we leave the kitchens, but not before Remus managed to grab a bar of chocolate.

HANNAH POV

Back in the common room, I say goodnight to Remus and Sirius and stroll up to my dorm. I share my dorm with 3 other girls; Lily, Marlene McKinnon and Alena Lowe. I hate that girl. I swear she should've been in Slytherin. Seeing that it was Alena, Lily and Marlene in there, I went straight to my bed, grabbed my journal and a box of Bertie Botts every flavour bean.

I had just made it to the door when Alena's nasally voice rang out.

"Well look what we have here! The fat, ugly Mudblood! Where ya going filth? Gonna go hang with people who don't even like you? Idiot! But what do you expect from filth like you!" she jeered. I halted, breathing hard. This kinda thing usually doesn't get to me but… everything had just come down on me. I had hoped someone would stick u for me but Lily was angry with me and Marlene, although kind, was too afraid of the insults she would get from Alena to stick up for me. I sigh slightly and turn to Marlene, "How was your summer Marlene?"

"It was alright. Nothing much happened," she smiled slightly, "How was yours?"

"Meh. Spent it in Diagon Alley. Wasn't the best."

"Why?"

"Nowhere else to go. Well, I'll see ya tomorrow." I walked out with a small wave in Marlene's direction. She waved back. I knew my last comment would make Lily feel guilty. Dunno why though. She just feels guilty about stuff like that. Oh well. I sighed and slum down in front of the fire. Opening my journal, I stared at the fire listlessly before starting to write. I wrote about what had happened on the train, what had happened over the holidays and basic whatever was on my mind. I kept this journal in a hidden compartment in my bedside table at school. There was no way I was taking it home with me. I wrote for maybe another hour before setting my quill down. Staring at the fire again, I wondered where Ty had gotten to. Speak of the Devil… there was a sharp tapping at the window.

I looked up, "Ty!" I wrenched open the window, causing a cool draught to come in. it was late, around 10. Ty's feathers were ruffled and she looked tired.

"Where have you been?!"

She just murmured slightly and fell asleep in my arm. I sighed slightly and walked back to the fire. I shifted Ty from my arm to my leg, and lent back against the couch. Unwillingly, I felt a tear slip down my face.

"Hannah?" I quickly dashed the tear away before turning around. Hannah Andre doesn't cry.

"Remus!? What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he smiled and sat down next to me. "Nice bird." Ty woke up at the sound of his voice and ruffled her feathers importantly.

"Thanks. This is Ty. Remus why are you down here?"

"Couldn't sleep." I noticed the look in his eyes.

"Remy are you worried about being sent home?"

He stared at me, startled. I laughed quietly.

"They're more likely to send me home before they send you," I chuckled sadly.

"Why?"

I snorted, "Cuz I'm filth."

He stared at me, a strange look in his eye. The next second I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. I fell over surprised while Ty screeched and leapt at him. I yanked her back down.

"You slapped me."

He was glaring at me, "You're not filth!"

"You have some nerve Remus," I chuckled. He was still glaring at me.

"Dude, chill. I don't care, ok? I. Don't. Care."

"Then why do you call yourself filth?" Remus seemed puzzled now though he was still glaring at me.

"Because. It gives me something to laugh about." He stared at me strangely. I sighed.

"Go to sleep Remus. We start lessons tomorrow." He shook his head at me.

"You're not filth Hannah."  
"Yes I am." I left him to ponder on that.

_(A/N so what do ya think? Good? Anyway R & R peeps!)_


End file.
